The use of on-line (Internet-based) shopping with home delivery via commercial carriers is rapidly growing. In addition, consumers increasingly find themselves wishing to have service personnel perform repairs or other services in their homes, but find it difficult to schedule the work because the consumer must be at home to admit the worker into their home. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.